The present disclosure relates to an electronic circuit unit, an imaging unit, an imaging module, and an endoscope.
In the past, endoscopes that are inserted into subjects for observation of sites to be examined have been known and widely used in, for example, the medical field. This type of endoscope is constituted by having built-in an imaging module including an electronic circuit unit in which an electronic component, such as an image sensor, is mounted on the distal end portion of a flexible and elongated insertion tool. In order to reduce a load applied to a subject, it is desired to reduce a diameter, a length, and a size of the distal end portion of the insertion tool.
Various kinds of electronic circuit units formed by laminating circuit boards have been proposed while improving packaging density by forming finer connection pitches and by reducing mounting spaces of adjacent electronic components on a flat electronic circuit board (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2015-60947 and No. 2006-23776).